


Love Me Dead

by sakuyamons



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm Sorry, Mastermind!Naegi, Spoilers of DR1 because the last survivors?, my first contribution to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m the Mastermind, Kirigiri-san”</p>
<p>It was the only time he managed to be a step ahead of her and look her face completely blank and surprised and how she bit her lip and her eyes showed confusion, distrust and lastly despair and that was beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write tortures to save my life orz 
> 
> au because mastermind!naegi is hot and sometimes you only need to see your otp suffering gomen dr fandom i tried but i failed.

Makoto Naegi is in love with Kyouko Kirigiri, in every single way.

 

Of course, he had been interested in her all the time they studied in Hope Peak’s Academy before he decided to erase her (and everyone’s) memories, the reserved girl that little by little started trusting Naegi, study lessons of math where she showed clear patience, when she looked at him with annoyance every time he interrupted her of reading her mystery novels, Junko gossiping around them as she rolled her eyes and ignored such things  meanwhile Naegi blushed every time Maizono asked him about what they were —

_(“I’m the Mastermind, Kirigiri-san”_

_It was the only time he managed to be a step ahead of her and look her face completely blank and surprised and how she bit her lip and her eyes showed confusion, distrust and lastly despair and that was beautiful)_

Kirigiri doesn’t scream.

She didn’t even talk when Makoto revealed himself as the mastermind, in a way it was sort of boring, he wanted her to collapse, to scratch her own face and cry in rage because the answer she had been looking for so long had been in her eyes the whole time and she couldn’t had been able to it and because of that all their friends were dead.

Their execusions followed soon after his reveal, they didn’t disappoint at all, Asahina-san died drowned, trying to swim to save her life and she didn’t gave up ‘till the last moment, however the anchor that was tied to her leg and both her hands were handcuffed, but she was a Super High School Level Swimmer and she fought, oh, what such thing was hoping even with such despair! It was wonderful!

“Maybe if Asahina-san hadn’t been eating so much donuts she would be alive now!” Naegi comments and laughs as Fukawa Touko screams because she can’t handle it anymore.

With Hagakure, he used mental torture and the poor guy’s mind ended so empty, so tortured, so despairing that he didn’t even screamed when he was executed, his throat was hoarse of the previous screams.

Touko-san had been a bit different, and he should have imagined it, having a double-personality such as Syo made things worse – so much worse, she was already despairing! Naegi saw, with Kirigiri at her side (as always even if she doesn’t want to) how she commited suicide with a smile on her face, maybe it was the smile to see that everything was over.

_(Their first kiss had been in a locked classroom, with no one around, he doesn’t know how started the relationship, there had been no love confession from him or the girl, it had been a relationship that was built in mutual trust, holding hands while they were in class and small smiles._

_They weren’t doing much, truth be told, Kirigiri had been just finished explaining Naegi about romanticism and they decided to have a break of those particular classes._

_“Kirigiri-san?” He called, even if they were a pairing, he felt something weird if he called her Kyouko._

_“Yes, Naegi-kun?”_

_He kissed her on the cheek, maybe it had been merely an instinct – he had wanted to do it for so long, Kirigiri blushed a bit – the blush was almost invisible and then she was the one that kissed him back and Naegi felt such a magnificent feeling that made him so happy and it wasn’t despair and it excited him and hated it._

_At the next day everyone knew)_

She’s an ice statue.

She doesn’t react when he kisses her forehead or caresses her face, or when he puts a crown on her head, he simply adores her and how she resist to give up to make him finally win – even if he had already killed Togami and she simply could give up because there was no one to save. Her new room is a cell, prepared especially with her, sometimes he brings her food (pancakes with buttermondo) but she refuses until he forces her to chew and swallow the food, he might like her rebellious nature, but if she’s going to be her love and his principal despair she must be obedient.

“I love you” he says, and then adds “If I let you go outside, you’ll die, but you’re here by my side! That’s how much I love you, I love you Kirigiri-san”

_(“I love you too, Naegi-kun” she would, but that was in other time and in a complete different situation)_

Sometimes he brings a knife with him, but she doesn’t kill her with it – no, he only makes little but deep and painful cuts across Kirigiri’s body, he thinks that her pale skin matches very well with blood on her, she’s still quiet, but it is because she bit her lip with such strength that it bleed – she won’t give him the satisfaction.

Or that’s what she thinks, until her time is up.

She’s sitting in a normal school desk, of course, there’s no way to escape of this – part of Naegi wishes she could but the other side is so excited for this (it’s not like outside is any better, anyway). And Naegi decided she shall die burned down, it’s when her desktop gets closer and closer to the flames and he sees her despair.

Her face usually cold as ice went on different colors at the same time; she tries to move from her desktop but it’s impossible, her eyes widen and she started to whisper then beg then scream and Naegi laughs as he sees her  being devoured by the flames and hears her desesperated screams and he’s so excited and happy and sad and desesperated and broken beyond repair because the only person that could bring him back and maybe fix him was dead and that was so

Despair-inducing.

_(And beautiful)_


End file.
